I Love My Nanny!
by Roxas the keyblade destiny
Summary: Aku tidak menyangka hanya dengan menolong seorang anak kecil akan membuatku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Meskipun pekerjaan ini pasti akan terasa aneh... karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Ya, menjadi Nanny dari 3 pemuda keluarga yakuza adalah pekerjaanku...
1. Prologue

**I LOVE MY NANNY!**

**YAYA**: HAAAAIIII ALLLL!

INI FIC KERJASAMA ANTARA AKU DAN VEN-SAN.

DIAWALI DENGAN PROLOG DARIKU, DAN CHAPY SATU NANTI DILANJUTKAN OLEH VEN-SAN.

DISCLAIMER: Milik Square Enix, Disney dan Tetsuya Nomura.

Pair: AkuSo, AkuRoku, AkuRiku ^^

Rate: T

**WARNING: SHO-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

Summary: Aku tidak menyangka hanya dengan menolong seorang anak kecil akan membuatku mendapatkan pekerjaan. Meskipun pekerjaan ini pastinya akan terasa aneh. . . karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Ya, menjadi Nanny dari 3 pemuda anak keluarga yakuza ini adalah pekerjaanku. . .

**PROLOG**

Di sebuah pesawat kelas ekonomi jurusan Radian Garden-Twilight Town. . .

Berbagai macam orang ada di sana. Ada yang sedang tidur, atau membaca panduan kota yang sedang dituju. Ada juga yang tengah menikmati makanannya, atau sekedar melihat-lihat ke luar jendela. Ya, semua pasti terasa normal-normal saja, seperti perjalanan-perjalanan biasa lainnya.

Jika saja tidak ada laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata hijau emeraldnya. Sepintas ia terlihat biasa saja, gayanya pun tak kalah dari orang-orang kota. Tapi ternyata. . .

Ia hanyalah seorang kampung yang baru pertama kali naik pesawat.

"Huek. . . huek. . ." Terdengar lagi bunyi muntah dari arah kursi yang diduduki laki-laki tersebut. Ia sudah muntah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Tak terhitung juga berapa kali sudah ia berlari ke toilet depan, untuk mencuci tangan dan membersihkan mulutnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Ia mengipasi dirinya dengan buku panduan kota Twilight Town. Bukan karena panas, tapi ia benar-benar butuh udara segar untuk dihirup oleh hidungnya yang sudah penuh dengan bau-bau tidak sedap.

**AXEL POV.**

"Hah. . . hah. . ." keluhku pelan sambil terus mengipasi buku kearah wajahku. Kurasakan ada sesuatu yang naik, menjalar dari perut menuju kerongkonganku. Lagi! Ugh, aku. . . sudah tidak kuat lagi!

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku berlari menuju toilet depan. Kukunci pintunya. "Huek. . . huek. . ." sigh, aku muntah lagi. Pasti in yang Reno sebut sebagai jet lag. Mual. . . perutku serasa dikocok.

"Mohon kembali ke tempat duduk anda. . . kita akan turun 10 menit lagi," terdengar suara samar. Sepertinya itu adalah pramugari yang sedang mengingatkan aku. Aku mengusap bibirku. Uh, untung saja, sebentar lagi mendarat. Aku gak kuat kalau begini terus. . . bagaimana pun juga sekujur tubuhku terasa lemas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

kulirik jam berwarna merah dan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Sudah 10 menit aku menunggu Reno menjemputku disini. Tapi. . . kemana dia? Aku pusing. . , ingin segera tertidur di kasur yang empuk dan nyaman.

Bruk! Kulihat ada seorang anak yang duduk tepat disampingku. Anak berambut brunette spike. Hm, model orang kota. Ah, aku lupa, ini Twilight Town. . .

"Hiks. . . hiks. . ." Ng? dia menangis? Kucoba untuk menyapanya.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh kearahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. "Kau tersesat?" Tanyaku lagi. Ia mengangguk dan segera memelukku. Kucoba untuk melepaskannya, tentu saja. Apa tak aneh jika seseorang yang tak kau kenal tiba-tiba memelukmu kencang seperti ini? Tapi, semakin aku mencoba untuk melepaskannya, semakin kuat ia memelukku. Baiklah, biarkan aku mengalah. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Papa. . . lagi-lagi beliau kerja hari ini. Padahal Papa telah berjanji bermain bersamaku. . . Kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman bermain, bersama Roxas dan Riku juga. . . tapi, papa bohong!" Teriaknya kencang. Ia menangis semakin terisak. Kukeluarkan sapu tanganku, dan kuusap air matanya.

"Jangan menangis. . . ceritakan padaku pelan-pelan, ok?" Tanyaku. Ia mengangguk. Aku segera memberikannya air minum terlebih dahulu. Ia meneguknya perlahan setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Lalu iapun mulai bercerita.

"Hari ini Papa berjanji akan pergi ke taman bermain bersama aku, Riku dan juga Roxas, tapi Papa berbohong, beliau malah pergi bekerja. Ada urusan penting, katanya. . . aku sangat kecewa. Roxas berkata ia sudah mendunga jika hal ini akan terjadi. Riku juga, dia bilang Papa memang tidak menyayangi kami. Aku mengejar mobil Papaku, tapi aku tersesat. . . dan tiba-tiba aku telah sampai kesini. . ." Jelasnya. Aku mengangguk. Anak yang malang, aku harus membantunya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkanmu sampai di rumah?" tanyaku. Ia menoleh ke arahku. Mata biru safirnya itu membulat besar.

"Be, benarkah? Tapi rumahku jauh dari sini. . ." ucapnya pelan. Aku mengangguk, menandakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi ceria. "Terima kasih, kakak tidak dikenal!" Teriaknya bahagia sambil memelukku erat.

"He, hei! Bahaya!" Teriakku sambil berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhku agar kami tidak terjatuh bersama. Iapun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kupanggilkan taksi dulu ya, kak!" Teriaknya sambil segera berlari. Anak yang sangat ceria. . .

Tunggu dulu, apa katanya tadi?

Ta, taksi?

Bukan angkutan umum? Bis mungkin?

Uh, aku lupa, ini di kota besar. Tapi, berapa harga taksi itu?

Kulihat isi dompetku yang tipis.

Uh, apa segini cukup?

Saat aku sedang berbingung ria, tiba-tiba anak berambut brunette tersebut datang sambil diikuti oleh sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam mengkilat.

Oh, itu toh yang namanya taksi.

Semewah itu. . . berapa harganya?

Aku menelan ludahku.

"Kakak rambut merah! Ayo!" Teriaknya sambil melambai ke arahku. Dengan berat hati kulangkahkaan kakiku menuju taksi mewah tersebut. Kutaruh barang-barangku di bagasi, lalu akupun segera duduk di bangku belakang. Tak lupa, aku menarik nafas berkali-kali.

Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke kota besar. Ini pertama kalinya aku naik pesawat. Ini pertama kalinya aku menaiki mobil mewah yang disebut taksi.

Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku harus menghabiskan uangku demi seseorang yang baru aku kenal. . . semoga uangku cukup. . .

Anak bermata biru safir itu pun segera duduk disampingku dan menutup pintunya. "Pak supir taksi! Ke rumah kediaman keluarga Hikari, ya!" Teriaknya riang. Ng? apa Supir Taksi ini tahu letak rumah anak ini? Kenapa dia hanya menyebutkan nama keluarganya saja? Bukan nama daerah atau jalan?

"Ke, keluarga Hikari? Keluarga Hikari 'yang itu?" Tanya Pak Supir sekali lagi. Anak brunette ini pun segera mengangguk. "Ba, baiklah. . . ke rumah kediaman keluarga Hikari. . ." Ucap Pak Supir Taksi tersebut pelan. Kamipun segera melesat menuju rumahnya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Taksi pun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan aksen yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. "Ke, kediaman rumah keluarga Hikari. . ." Ucap Pak Supir itu. Anak brunette ini pun segera membuka pintu mobil.

"Paman Squall! Paman Squall! Aku pulang!" Teriaknya riang pada seorang pri berambut brunette dengan bekas luka di wajahnya. Pria itu terlihat menyeramkan, dibalut dengan bajunya yang berwarna hitam.

"Tuan Muda Sora! Selamat datang!" teriak orang yang dipanggilnya sebagai Paman Squall itu. Paman Squall segera memeluk anak brunette yang ia panggil Sora itu. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Ng, tuan?" Tegur Pak Supir kearahku. Uh, kembali ke kenyataan. Berapakah uangku yang harus melayang?

"Be, berapa Pak?" Tanyaku pelan. Pak Supir segera menggeleng.

"Aha, tidak usah tuan, jasa ini gratis. . ." Ucapnya sambil tertawa pelan. Perasaanku saja atau raut wajahnya memang terlihat ketakutan? Tunggu, ternyata orang kota itu baik-baik ya?

Kuturunkan barang-barangku dari bagasi. "Maaf jika perjalanan anda tidak menyenangkan. . ." ucap Pak Supir itu seraya segera pergi meninggalkan aku. Orang yang aneh. . .

Tunggu, untuk apa aku turun? Seharusnya aku minta diantarkan kembali ke bandara. . .

Ng? sepertinya ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Akupun segera menoleh ke belakang.

M, mau apa orang ini menyentuhku? Oh, ini kan yang tadi dipanggil anak itu sebagai Paman Squall? Mukanya terlihat menyeramkan, sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi jauh dari sini.

"Ng, maafkan aku. . ." Ucapku pelan sambil memaksa tersenyum.

"Masuklah, Tuan Hikari ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapnya dingin. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menuruti keinginannya.

Disepanjang perjalanan aku selalu melihat tatapan orang berbaju hitam yang sangat menyeramkan. . . seperti berniat membunuhku. . .

Kami pun sampai di sebuah ruangan. Si Paman Squall menyuruhku masuk, dan akupun terpaksa menurutinya. Kubuka perlahan pintunya. "Pe, permisi. . ." ucapku pelan. Bruk! Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrakku dari depan, dan memelukku erat.

"Kakak berambut merah!" Teriaknya senang. Ng, ini 'kan anak yang tadi?

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan anakku. . . siapa namamu?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebuah kursi hitam yang biasa kulihat di TV-TV, sebagai kursi direktur. Mukanya terlihat menyeramkan, tapi lembut dan berwibawa. Rahangnya kuat. Rambutnya yang berwarna blond itu makin menguatkan auranya.

"Na, namaku Axel, Axel Tatsumi. Salam kenal," ucapku pelan seraya membungkuk. Aku tak tahu siapa dia, tapi bgaimanapun, aku harus bersikap sesopan mungkin. . . bisa saja aku akan dibunuh!

"Kakak, jangan menunduk seperti itu! Ayo angkat kepalamu!" Teriak anak brunette itu.

"Ya, angkat kepalamu, Axel," ucap orang yang duduk di bangu hitam tersebut. Akupun segera mengangkat tubuhku. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Sora, anakku," ucapnya.

"Ya! Terima kasih kakak! Namaku Sora!" Teriak anak berambut brunette yang bernama Sora itu, senang. Aku segera menggeleng.

"Ng, ti, tidak masalah. . ." ucapku pelan.

"Kau punya pekerjaan?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng. "Bagaimana jika kau bekerja di sini saja? Sebagai Nanny dari ke tiga anakku, sesuai permintaan Sora."

"Ya! Ayo kakak, terimalah!" Teriak Sora sambil tersenyum, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Aku sangat terkejut. Pe, pekerjaan? Sesuai dengan alasanku pergi ke kota ini. . . mendapat pekerjaan. Tapi, tak kukira aku akan mendapatkannya dengan semudah ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Axel?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Aku segera mengangguk, takkan kusia-siakan kesempatan emas ini. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di keluarga Hikari. Axel Tatsumi," sambutnya, sambil memberikan sebuah kartu berisi nama dan fotoku disitu. Tunggu, bagaimana ia mendapatkannya?

"Ini adalah kartu akses VIP menuju semua ruangan yang ada disini, kecuali tempat kerja dan kamar pribadiku. Passwordnya 'Hikari'. Jangan lupa untuk melakukan semua prosedur akses sesuai urutan. Nanti Sora akan mengajarkanmu." Aku mengangguk meski tidak terlalu paham. Apa itu artinya, aku dapat masuk dan keluar dari rumah ini sesuka hatiku?

"Aku akan mengajarkan Nanny semua yang aku ketahui!" ucap Sora seraya tersenyum lagi. Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya. "Baiklah Papa! Aku dan Nanny mohon permisi. . ." BUAK! Terdengar bunyi pintu didobrak. Kami bertiga terkejut. Sora segera berlindung di belakangku.

"Maafkan kami Tuan Hikari! Ada penyusup masuk! Ciri-ciri, laki-laki berambut merah pendek, bermata Aqua dan berusia sekitar 21-23 tahun! Dan sekarang ia sedang mencoba masuk kedalam ruangan Tuan Hikari setelah mengetahui Tuan Hikari memiliki seorang tamu dengan cirri-ciri seperti yang ia berikan, OUCH!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara orang yang berbeda dari pengeras suara di ruangan ini.

"AXEL! KAU ADA DISITU? TUNGGULAH, AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU! HEI, TUAN HIKARI! AXEL TAK BERSALAH APAPUN! DIA BARU TIBA DISINI! JANGAN SAKITI DIA ATAU SESUATU AKAN TERJADI PADAMU!" Teriak seseorang, suara yang sangat aku kenal. BUAK! BUAK! Terdengar suara pintu berusaha dibuka.

"Re, Reno?" Teriakku. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu jika aku ada disini?

Ctek! Tuan Hikaru menjentikkan jarinya, dan pintu pun segera terbuka secara otomatis. BRUK! Sekumpulan orang-orang berbaju hitam jatuh bertumpuk, dengan seseorang yang sangat aku kenal, terimpa di bawahnya. "AXEL! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU! TUNGGU AKU!" Teriaknya.

"Re, Reno, aku tak apa-apa!" Teriakku seraya menariknya keluar dari gerumulan orang-orang berbaju hitam itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi," perintah Tuan Hikari pada orang-orang berbaju hitam tersebut.

"Baik!" teriak orang-orang berbaju hitam itu serempak, seraya meninggalkan ruangan ini. Reno, kakakku, segera bangkit dan mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Hei Tuan Hikari! Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh adikku!" teriaknya.

"Ng, Reno, kau salah paham,"

"Oh, Axel! Kau tak apa 'kan? Tak terluka?" Tanyanya sambil mengguncang tubuhku.

"Aku tak apa, bodoh! Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" teriakku.

"Tenang saja Reno, aku tak berbuat apapun pada Nanny milik anakku," ucap Tuan Hikari tenang.

"Nanny? Jadi kau tidak diculik, tapi di rekrut jadi Nanny?" Tanya Reno padaku. Aku mengangguk. "Hahahahaha! Nanny! Nanny katamu? Nanny! Nanny Axel! Nanny! Hahahaha!" teriaknya sambil tertawa lepas. Aku segera menjitak kepalanya.

"Diam kau, bodoh! Ini karena kau yang telat menjemputku!" Teriakku sengit.

"Ow, ow, sakit! Baiklah, aku berhenti tertawa! Dan, ng, Tuan Hikari, maaf aku bertindak tidak sopan. . ." Ucap Reno seraya membungkuk ke arah Tuan Hikari. Ng? reno? Reno yang itu minta maaf sampai membungkuk? Sulit kupercaya!

"Tak apa. Nah Sora, perkenalkanlah Nanny barumu itu pada Riku dan Roxas ya, lalu Reno, aku ingin berbicara padamu sebentar," ucap Tuan Hikari. Sora mengangguk, dan segera menarik tanganku.

"Ayo!" teriaknya ceria. Akupun segera mengikutinya.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ini kamar kami bertiha! Di dalamnya ada kama Riku, kamar Roxas, kamarku, kamar Nanny, dapur, perpustakaan juga ruang tengah! Dan di setiap ruangan ada toiletnya!" teriaknya riang. Aku mengangguk, mengerti. Ng, perasaanku saja atau apa yang ada di dalam ruangan ini memang sudah seperti rumah pribadi? "Ayo! Kuajarkan, ya! Pertama, gesekkan kartumu disitu," ucapnya sambil menunjuk gesekan kartu.

"Begini?" tanyaku sambil menggesekkan kartuku.

"Ya! Lalu, tekan tombol disana dan sebutkan passwordmu!" ujarnya sambil me nunjuk sebuah tombol. Akupun segera menekannya.

"Hikari," ucapku pelan.

"Bagus! Lalu, letakkan ibu jarimu di kotak berwarna hijau itu dan matamu di kotak yang berwarna biru!" Akupun segera menurutinya. Terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"Axel Tatsumi, silahkan memasuki kamar 3 Tuan Muda." Pintu pun segera terbuka.

"Nanny pintar! Sekarang giliranku!" Teriak Sora riang, lalu melakukan sesuatu yang sama dengan yang tadi aku lakukan. "Sora Hikari!" teriaknya riang, lalu kembali muncul suara.

"Tuan Muda Sora Hikari, selamat datang. Tuan Muda Riku dan Tuan Muda Roxas telah menunggu anda didalam."

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya. Kamipun masuk kedalam, dan di ruang tengah yang sangat mewah, terlihat 2 anak laki-laki, yang satu berambut blond dan yang satunya lagi berambut silver memperhatikan kami berdua. "Riku! Roxas! Aku datang!" teriaknya riang. "Oh ya, ini Nanny kita yang baru! Namanya Axel Tatsumi!"

"Namaku Axel Tatsumi, salam kenal," sapaku sambil tersenyum. Ng, sepertinya mereka berdua terlihat sangat berbeda dari Sora. . . entah kenapa mereka berdua menatapku sinis. Anak laki-laki yang berambut blond maju dan menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Roxas Hikari, adik kembar Sora."

"Axel Tatsumi," jawabku seraya menyambut tangannya. Aku tersenyum. Tapi ia tak membalasnya, dan langsung pergi ke arah kiri, dan masuk ke dalam sebuah pintu di pojok sana. Kutatap anak yang berambut Silver. Ia menatapku tajam, lalu tersenyum sinis. "Orang kampung, huh? Selamat datang di Twilight Town. Aku Riku Hikari, anak pertama sekaligus penerus keluarga ini," ucapnya dingin. Aku tersenyum dan menjulurkan tanganku.

"Axel Tatsumi, salam kenal." Riku hanya tersenyum sinis, dan pergi meninggalkanku tanpa menyambut tanganku. Aku menghela nafasku.

"Dan aku Sora Hikari, kakak kembarnya Roxas! Jika kau melihat kearah kirimu, disitu ada lorong dengan 4 kamar di dalamnya. Kamar Roxas di paling pojok kiri, kamarku setelahnya, kamar Riku di sebelah kananku dan kamar Nanny di sebelah kamar Riku, yang paling dekat dengan ruang tengah ini! Lalu pintu di depan kita ini adalah pintu perpustakaan, dan pintu yang di sebelah kanan itu adalah pintu dapur!' Jelas Sora panjang lebar. Aku menggangguk.

"Hoahm. . . Nanny, aku sudah mengantuk, jadi, selamat tidur!" teriaknya seraya meninggalkanku.

Hm, kelihatannya aku harus mengelilingi 'rumah dalam rumah' ini dulu. . . agar tidak tersesat. Bahaya jika aku sampai salah masuk kamar.

"Kepada Axel Tatsumi, ditunggu Reno Tatsumi di ruang tengah sayap kanan. Sekali lagi, kepada. . ." terdengar suara seorang wanita di speaker pengeras suara.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku? Dimana letak ruang tengah sayap kanan itu?" tanyaku pada wanita itu. Tapi dia tidak menjawab. "Hei, kau bisa mendengarkan aku?"

"Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menjawabmu, bodoh," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut silver yang muncul dari perpustakaan, Riku. Aku menatapnya kesal. "Apa perlu aku memberikanmu peta rumah ini, huh? Kau buta arah?" ejeknya. Aku mendengus kesal, dan segera pergi keluar meninggalkannya.

Setelah bertanya pada salah satu orang berbaju hitam yang kutemui, akhirnya akupun tiba di ruang tengah sayap kanan, dimana Reno tengah menungguku. Ia tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepatnya, menyeringai.

"Hai Nanny," tegurnya. Aku segera menjitak kepalanya. "Aw! Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda! Duduklah. . ."

"Jangan bertingkah seakan ini rumahmu!" teriakku sengit dan segera duduk di sampingnya. Reno tertawa lagi.

"Selamat ya. . . kau telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hikari." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan nasib semujur ini. . ." gumamku. Reno tersenyum.

"Berkatmu juga, tadi Tuan Hikari memberikanku cek dengan jumlah uang yang sangat banyak! Aku bisa melanjutkan kuliahku, membeli motor baru dan membeli rumah sendiri beserta perabotannya! Takkah itu terdengar hebat?" teriaknya riang.

"Yeah. . . keluarga ini begitu hebat. Kau tahu? Bahkan supir taksi pun tahu letak rumah ini. Tak mau kubayar, lagi. Apa keluarga ini sebegitu terkenalnya?" tanyaku. Reno mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Jadi, kau tak tahu?" tanyanya. Aku bingung.

"Tak tahu apa?"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Kau tak pernah mendengar nama keluarga Hikari? Itu nama keluarga yakuza no.1! tak ada orang disini yang tak tahu nama itu! Sebutkan saja kau keluarga Hikari dan semua orang akan takut padamu!"

Mataku membulat besar. Apa keluarga Hikari sebegitu hebatnya? "Jadi, bisa saja kita memanfaatkan nama keluarga ini untuk membohongi masyarakat, begitu?" tanyaku. Reno segera menggeleng cepat.

"Itu adalah hal terbodoh! Kau akan mati jika ketahuan berbohong! Maka itu orang-orang disini langsung percaya jika kau adalah keluarga Hikari!" Aku tersenyum, senang.

"Apa kau masuk keluarga Hikari juga, Reno?' tanyaku. Reno menggeleng. "Kata Tuan Hikari, setelah aku lulus kuliah aku bisa bekerja dengannya! Oh ya, apa kau mengalami kesulitan menghadapi majikan-majikan kecilmu itu?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafasku.

"Sora sangat ceria. . . dan juga baik. Roxas terlihat lebih pendiam. . . tapi Riku, hng, sepertinya aku harus ekstra sabar menghadapinya."

"Bersabarlah Axel! Demi kau, aku dan juga keluarga kita! Nasib kami bergantung padamu!" ucapnya menyemangatiku seraya menepuk pundakku dan memperlihatkan senyum khasnya. Aku mengangguk, kubalas senyumnya.

Hng, sepertinya hidupku akan berubah, mulai dari sekarang. . .

**TBC**

Nah, seperti yang sudah ku beritahu, chapy 1 nanti akan di update oleh Ven-san!

Akhir kata dariku. . .

Ripiu?


	2. Chapter 1

**Ventus Hikari Note: **um, sepertinya aku akan mempunyai sedikit masalah~ hehehe…  
habisnya prologuenya terlalu keren! XDDD

DISCLAIMER: Milik Square Enix, Disney dan Tetsuya Nomura.

Pair: Axel x Sora, Axel x Roxas, Axel x Riku -?- XD

Rate: T (ada kemungkinan jadi M)

**WARNING: SHO-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**.

**I Love My Nanny!**

**Chapter 1 : My First Day Becoming a Nanny.**

**~ Axel POV ~**

Karena sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hikari, maka akupun langsung tinggal di sana di hari pertamaku tiba pertama kali di kota ini. Reno segera pulang setelah mengucapkan salam dan meninggalkan nomor telepon dan alamatnya padaku, dia berpesan untuk meneleponnya sering-sering karena dia ingin tau apa yang aku lakukan di sini. Tapi aku ini bukan anak kecil, mengapa harus memberi laporan padanya?

Kamarku yang bersebelahan dengan Riku itu sangatlah mewah, bagaimana tidak, ketika duduk di kasur di kamarku, kasur itu super lembut! Sudah itu ada juga sebuah televise duapuluh empat inci dengan sebuah speaker besar yang siap membuat seluruh rumah ini mendengar isi tontonanku jika kusetel dengan volume max. belum lagi tempat mandinya…

"Wow!" kataku ketika melihat kamar mandi pribadiku.

Ada bath tub yang besar sekali, kurasa bath tub ini muat untuk empat orang sekaligus. Cermin sepanjang dua meter kali satu meter yang cukup untuk mencerminkan seluruh tubuhku yang jangkung ini. Sebuah spoon mandi yang sangat lembut bagaikan sehelai bulu dan sebuah sampo yang kemungkinan sangat mahal karena wanginya yang kuat dan enak ini meski aku tidak mengenal merek sampo ini.

"Man, aku tidak akan sabar menunggu hari esok~" kataku sambil tersenyum. "kuharap besok merupakan hari yang menyenangkan… tapi tidak akan selalu menyenangkan mengingat ada anak yang menyebalkan…" keluhku sambil menghela napas mengingat bahwa aku juga akan mengasuh Riku, anak muda berambut silver yang meremehkanku yang berasal dari kampung.

Maka aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan segera mengambil pakaian tidurku, akupun segera tidur dengan cepat…

_Esok harinya…_

Suara burung berkicau merdu seakan-akan menyuruhku bangung, tetapi aku masih mengantuk dan malas bangun. Perlahan, suara kicauan burung itu perlahan-lahan pergi menjauh dan mulai terasa tenang lagi. Ketika aku membuka mataku, suasana terasa sangat hening sekali, tidak seperti biasanya ketika aku bangung di kampung halamanku, suara burung berkicau masih terdengar, tetapi di sini tidak terdengar sama sekali…

"Pagi Nanny!" teriak seorang anak berambut brunette dengan semangat dan lalu melompat keatas tubuhku yang masih terbaring di kasur yang empuk ini.

"So…Sora!" kataku sangat terkejut. "B… bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyaku heran.

"hehehe!" katanya dengan ceria. "Kalau ada ini! Semua ruangan kecuali ruang kerja ayah dan kamarnya bisa aku masuki tanpa ada sedikitpun masalah!" katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kartu padaku.

"O…oh begitu…" Kataku masih sedikit bengong karena masih belum terbiasa karena ini merupakan hari pertamaku di sini.

"Ayo! Ayo!" kata Sora yang menarikku bangun dengan semangat. "ayah ingin bertemu denganmu! Beliau ingin bicara denganmu!" katanya memberitaukanku.

"Ke…kenapa?" tanyaku dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak tau! Tapi sepertinya hanya sekedar memberitau tugasmu! Ayo cepat mandi nanny!" perintah Sora.

"well, baiklah. Tapi bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku nanny, Sora? Kau dapat menyebutku dengan nama saja atau kakak atau bagaimanapun yang kau mau, asal bukan nanny…" kataku memintanya.

"Um…" dia menyebutkan '_Um…_' yang sangat panjang sekali tanpa berhenti untuk menarik napas. "…Baiklah! Kalau begitu Axel saja!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Thanks…" Kataku sambil tersenyum dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Bath tub yang kosong segera kuisi dengan air, air yang terisi kedalam bath tub ini terlihat sedikit beruap. Ketika kusentuh air itu, air itu terasa panas, tapi bukan panas mendidih. Kelepaskan seluruh pakaianku dan kugantung di sebuah gantungan baju. Perlahan kucelupkan kaki kedalam air yang panas itu dan akupun merintih kesakitan karena panas air itu. Tapi perlahan-lahan tubuhku terbiasa dengan panasnya air ini dan perlahan mulai merasa nyaman sekali dengan suhu panas air ini, tetapi aku tidak dapat berlama-lama, karena tuan rumah, mister Hikari sedang menungguku, begitu juga Sora yang berada di luar kamar mandi…

"Axel! Axel! Cepatan!" teriak Sora dari luar kamar mandi.

"Sebentar…" Jawabku sambil mengenakan pakaianku.

Aku lalu keluar dan melihat Sora berada tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ayo cepat!" kata Sora yang menarik tanganku dan kami berdua berjalan keluar dari kamarku.

Di ruang tengah, aku melihat Roxas sedang bermain dengan Riku, tetapi mereka berdua terlihat seperti bertengkar daripada di bilang bermain…

"Aku yang akan menang jika tadi kau tidak menggangguku!" Teriak Roxas dengan kesal.

"Heh! Itu salahmu sendiri!" Kata Riku dengan ketus.

Mereka berduapun bertengkar hebat…

Sebenarnya aku ingin menghentikan mereka berdua berkelahi, tetapi Sora terus menarikku keluar dari ruangan tengah dan menuju kesuatu tempat…

"Sora, apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan kedua saudaramu bertengkar?" tanyaku dengan cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka selalu bertengkar dan akhirnya saling meminta maaf juga kok!" katanya memberitau sambil tersenyum.

Kami berdua lalu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak memerlukan kartu untuk masuk kedalam. Sora lalu menekan sebuah tombol di samping pintu itu…

"Siapa?" suara keluar dari alat yang Sora tekan tadi.

"Ini aku! Aku bersama dengan na… Axel!" jawab Sora dengan semangat meski tadi sempat ingin menyebutku dengan sebutan nanny lagi.

"Masuk…" kata suara itu dari alat itu dan pintu yang tadi tertutup rapat itupun terbuka dengan sendirinya…

'Wow… rumah mewah ini sangat hebat, pintu saja dapat terbuka secara otomatis~' pikirku kagum melihatnya.

Maka aku dan Sora berjalan memasukinya…

Terlihat mister Hikari yang sedang duduk di sofa direkturnya itu menatap lurus kearahku ketika aku masuk, entah mengapa bulu kudukku sedikit berdiri di tatapi olehnya seperti itu…

"Sora, bisakah kau tinggalkan kami? Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Tatsumi…" katanya sambil menatap Sora.

"Tapi!" kata Sora yang menolak untuk keluar.

"Sora…" Kata mister hikari dengan dingin.

Sora terlihat sedih dan dengan berat hati pergi keluar dengan wajah sedih dan kuperhatikan dia seperti hendak menangis…

Setelah Sora pergi, Mr. Hikari meletakan tiga lembar kertas di atas mejanya dan menyuruhku mengambilnya. Dengan perlahan, aku mendekati mejanya dan mengambil kertas itu. Lalu aku membaca apa yang tertulis di kertas itu…

'_Jadwal home schooling Sora,Roxas, dan Riku…_' pikirku sambil membaca isi kertas itu.

"Pastikan mereka bertiga selalu mengikuti semua pelarannya, terutama Sora, dia paling sering bolos…" kata Mr. Hikari padaku sambil membaca surat yang sedang dia pegang.

"Um, baiklah…" jawabku masih menatap kertas itu. '_Hum?_' pikirku sambil melihat ujung kertas itu. '_Jadwal dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung kemauan masing-masing…_' pikirku sambil membacanya. "Mr. Hikari, apakah jadwal home schooling mereka dapat berubah?"

"Ya, itu tergantung dari mereka. Anak-anak selalu berbuat seenaknya, mereka suka sekali mengubah jadwal mereka, terutama Riku yang paling sering mengubah jadwalnya karena dia belajar dengan cepat…" jelas Mr. Hikari.

Aku lalu melihat kertas terakhir yang tertuliskan jadwal Riku, dia memiliki jadwal belajar yang sangat padat sekali…

"Tatsumi, yang perlu sering-sering kau awasi adalah Sora, kalau Roxas dan Riku tidak perlu terlalu sering. Sora terkadang suka berbuat yang berbahaya, seperti memanjat sebuah pohon dan aku sungguh mencemaskan tingkah lakunya…" kata Mr. Hikari dengan menghela napas.

Aku lalu mengangguk dengan pelan.

"kau boleh pergi sekarang…" katanya mengizinkanku untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Permisi…" kataku sambil berjalan pergi…

**~ Sora POV ~**

Aku menunggu Axel keluar dari ruang kerja ayah di samping pintu masuk ruang kerja sambil jongkok. Ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka, aku segera berdiri dan melihat Axel keluar dari ruang kerja ayah.

"Axel!" kataku dengan semangat.

"Woah..." kata Axel yang terlihat terkejut ketika aku memanggilnya. "…Sora, aku menungguku dari tadi?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya! Aku menunggumu!" jawabku ceria. "Ayo kita main!" ajakku sambil menarik lengannya.

"Tapi Sora, sebentar lagi kau harus belajar…" kata Axel menahan lariku sambil melihat sebuah kertas yang dia pegang. "…menurut jadwalmu, sebentar lagi kau harus belajar…" katanya memberitauku.

"Ah! Tapi aku tidak mau! Kita main saja ya? Please?" kataku memohon.

"well…" kata Axel yang terlihat bingung.

"Please? Ayolah Axel! Kali ini saja! Inikan hari pertamamu di sini! Dan aku ingin kita main dulu!" kataku mendesaknya.

"…" Axel terlihat bingung dan akhirnya setuju.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Come on!" kataku yang menariknya menuju pintu keluar rumah. "Mari kita bermain di halaman rumah!" ajakku.

"Iya…" kata Axel sambil tersenyum.

Maka ketika kami berdua keluar, aku langsung berlari mendekati pohon dan aku berusaha memanjatnya, tetapi Axel menghentikanku…

"Berbahaya…" kata Axel.

"Tidak kok! Ayo kita ke atas Axel! Di atas, ada ranting yang besar dan bisa kita duduki! Di sana merupakan tempatku, Roxas, dan Riku bermain di kala kami bertiga bosan!" kataku memberitau dengan senyum lebar. "dan di sana juga, tidak ada penjaga yang dapat menemukan kita kecuali paman Squall dan ayah."

"Tapi ayahmu cemas jika kau memanjat pohon ini…" Katanya memberitaukanku.

"…" akupun langsung menjadi sedih mendengarnya. "…Ayah tidak terlalu memperdulikanku, dia lebih memperdulikan Riku daripada aku. Paman Leon-lah yang selalu memperhatikanku…"

"…" Axel lalu terdiam sejenak dan memegang kepalaku. "…Kurasa itu hanya perasaanmu saja Sora, setiap orang tua pasti selalu mencemaskan kondisi anaknya sendiri." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"tapi ayah tidak…" kataku dengan sedih.

"…" Axel lalu terdiam lagi, dia terlihat bingung setelah mendengar perkataanku. "Hey, bagaimana kalau aku bantu kamu memanjat pohon ini?" katanya sambil berusaha mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Yeah!" kataku yang menjadi semangat lagi.

"nah, naiklah kepundakku…" katanya sambil berlutut.

Maka aku menaiki pundaknya perlahan-lahan dan hati-hati. Axel lalu berdiri dan aku merasa menjadi sangat tinggi dan hampir mendekati ranting pohon yang besar itu. Aku lalu meraihnya dan naik…

"Axel! Kau naik juga ya!" kataku padanya.

Maka Axel memanjat pohon itu dengan perlahan-lahan hingga dia berada di sampingku.

"Wow, di sini terasa sejuk…" komentarnya setelah menaiki pohon ini.

"Iya! Makanya ini menjadi tempat favoriteku untuk menyendiri!" jelasku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh, hey Sora, umurmu saat ini berapa?" Tanyanya sambil menatapku.

"Um, umurku sembilan! Aku lebih tua dua menit dari Roxas dan Riku berumur sepuluh!" Jawabku dengan senyum. "Seperti yang Riku katakan padamu kemarin, dia adalah penerus keluarga ini karena kepintarannya. Sedangkan Roxas akan memegang tiga puluh persen harta ayah, begitu juga aku!" jelasku.

"Mengapa Riku terpilih menjadi penerus?" Tanya Axel dengan heran.

"itu karena…"

**To Be Continued…**

**Ventus Hikari Note: **well, selanjutnya Yaya-chan yang mengerjakan part 2 ^^.  
last word, review?


	3. Chapter 2

**YAYA HANAMAKI NOTE: **Hai all! Yaya disini untuk mengupdate chapy 2! Kay, hope you all enjoy it! ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **Square Enix, Disney, Tetsuya Nomura. Sebesar apapun keinginanku KH takkan pernah menjadi milikku -.-

**PAIR: **AkuSo, akuRoku, AkuRiku ^^

**RATE: **T, entahlah apa nanti kedepannya XD

**WARNING! SHO-AI, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**Chap 2: Go and Returning to Me**

**NORMAL POV.**

Ucapan Sora terhenti dikarenakan panggilan seseorang dibawah pohon yang sedang mereka naiki. "Tuan Muda Sora! apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" teriak seseorang, Paman Squall. Sora yang melihat raut wajah Paman Squall yang terlihat khawatir segera tertawa riang.

"Paman Squall! Ayo sini!" Ajaknya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Paman Squall nekat, ia mencoba menaiki pohon tersebut. Tapi Sora segera meloncat tepat ke arah Paman Squall, dan memeluknya hingga mereka berdua jatuh secara bersamaan. Axel hanya terpaku melihat keberanian anak itu. "Paman Squall!" Teriak Sora sambil tersenyum riang. Paman Squall menepuk dan mengacak-acak rambut Sora.

"Bagaimana jika kau terluka? Ayo masuk ke dalam," ujar Paman Squall dengan nada yang terbilang lembut untuk orang yang memiliki ekspresi dingin sepertinya. Sora mengangguk dan segera berlari masuk. Paman Squall tersenyum lembut, meski hanya sebentar, sangat sebentar, lalu segera menghilang. Tapi Axel yang sempat melihatnya benar-benar terkejut, melihat sebuah senyuman lembut terpatri dalam wajah dingin Paman Squall. Paman Squall yang sadar Axel tatapi segera menatap tajam Axel yang masih berada di atas pohon.

"Kau, turunlah," ujarnya dingin. Axel segera turun dari pohon. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ternyata kau bisa juga ya berwajah lembut dan tersenyum, kukira ekspresimu hanya sebatas 'dingin' dan 'menyeramkan'," ujar Axel sambil mengalihkan matanya ke samping. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali melirik ke arah Paman Squall. Ekspresi Paman Squall tidak berubah, tetap dingin seperti biasanya. Axel menghela nafasnya.

"Well, bye," pamit Axel seraya masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Hikari.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Saat Axel akan mengakses kartunya, terdengar bunyi keributan dari dalam kamar 3 majikan kecilnya itu. Ia segera mempercepat geraknya dan membuka pintu, ng, mungkin lebih tepatnya mendorongnya secara kasar. Terlihat disitu, Riku yang tetap calm down dan si kembar yang tengah memperebutkan sesuatu.

"Pelajaran pertamaku Sastra!" Ujar Roxas dengan nada yang sedikit ditekan.

"Tapi aku mau Sastra juga!" Teriak Sora.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama untuk belajar Sastra! Kau 'kan seharusnya belajar Matematika hari ini!" Ujar Roxas sengit seraya mengambil buku gambarnya yang tengah dipegang Sora. mata Sora berkaca-kaca.

"Aku benci Matematika. . . angka membuatku mual! Roxas, aku mau belajar Sastra. . ." rengeknya.

Riku yang mulai terlihat terganggu segera mengambil telpon genggamnya. "Ya, ini aku Riku Hikari. Aku ingin mengganti jadwal belajarku. Fisika, Matematika, Sejarah dan Tata Krama. Roxas tetap seperti biasa, Sastra dan Biologi. Tidak, Sora tidak diubah. Ya, tetap Matematika. Kay, 10 menit lagi," ujarnya lalu segera menutup telponnya. Sora yang sedari tadi ribut dengan Roxas segera menghampiri Riku dengan langkah yang dihentakkan.

"Riku! Kubilang aku tidak mau belajar Matematika!" Teriaknya.

"Minggu lalu kau sudah 3 kali belajar Sastra, Sora," ujar Riku tetap tenang. Sora mulai merengek, ia berteriak sendiri.

"Aku mau belajar Sastra! Sastra! Aku mau Sastra! Huwe. . ." Ia mulai menangis. Axel melangkah mendekatinya dan menghapus air matanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau belajar denganku?" tanya Axel sambil tersenyum.

"Be, benarkah?" tanya Sora. axel mengangguk. Sora tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ayo! Kita belajar di kamarku!" Teriaknya seraya menarik tangan Axel.

"Sora! Ayah bilang kita tidak boleh membawa orang asing masuk ke kamar kita!" Protes Roxas.

"Ini Axel, bukan orang asing! Weee!" Teriak Sora seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tapi. . ."

"Sudahlah Roxas, lebih baik kau diam dan duduk saja, aku terganggu dengan semua sifat mengaturmu itu," ujar Riku datar. Roxas meliriknya dingin.

"Aku tak mau berdua saja denganmu! Dasar sok dewasa!" teriaknya. Dan mulailah pertengkaran biasa antara bocah silver dan bocah blond itu. . .

Di kamar Sora. Axel yang tengah memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Sora yang ternyata lebih 'wah' dari kamar miliknya itu dikejutkan dengan Sora yang tengah menyeret sesuatu. Wajahnya terlihat kesusahan, sepertinya apa yang ditariknya adalah sesuatu yang berat.

"Sora? apa itu?" Tanya Axel seraya membantu Sora menarik sesuatu yang ternyata sebuah tas hitam yang sangat besar. Sora mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu segera mengeluarkan satu demi satu buku yang ada di dalamnya.

"Axel mau mengajariku yang mana? Ini ada berbagai macam buku. Ada buku Aljabar, buku Bangun Datar, buku Bangun Ruang, buku Pecahan dan Persenan, buku Pemusatan Data, buku. . ."

Axel pusing mendengarkan Sora yang terus menyebutkan judul-judul buku tebal yang dikeluarkannya satu per satu. Apalagi. . . ia merasa belum pernah mempelajari itu semua. Ng, mungkin pernah, tapi itu 5 tahun yang lalu, saat dirinya masih SMP dan ia paling lemah dalam pelajaran Matematika. . . Bagaimana seorang anak berumur 9 tahun dapat menguasai itu semua? Axel kira pelajarannya hanyalah sekitar tambah, kurang, kali dan bagi. . .tapi, mengapa semuanya adalah pelajaran yang sulit?

"Ayo Axel, yang mana?" Tanya Sora sambil menyodorkan semua buku tebal itu padanya.

"So, Sora. . . kau sudah menguasai yang mana?" Tanya Axel. Sora mengambil beberapa buku.

"Aku paling suka bangun ruang dan datar! Ada persegi empat, segitiga, kerucut, bola. . . aku suka bermain bola!" Teriaknya ceria. Axel mengambil 2 buku dan membuka salah satunya. Buku Bangun Datar.

"_Rumus? s.s.s? 1/2.a.t? What the. . .?" _Pikirnya. Ia menutup buku tersebut dengan cepat dan segera membuka buku yang lain, buku Bangun Ruang. "_V.r.s? 2.V.r.t? Apa-apaan ini?" _Tanyanya dalam hati dan segera mendorong buku itu dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Axel?" Tegur Sora dengan sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Axel yang pucat. Axel menggeleng, merasakan matanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan pusing, dan akhirnya, ia pingsan saat itu juga.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**AXEL POV.**

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Berat, kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Ng, dimana ini? Ruangannya serba putih. Bau obat. . .

"Axel!" teriak Sora sambil memelukku erat. Terasa air menetes dari matanya mengalir ke wajahku. Ia menangis.

"Axel! Kau sudah sadar!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Sora! Dia bisa pingsan lagi jika kau memperlakukannya seperti itu!" Teriak Roxas khawatir. Sora melepaskan pelukannya dan segera mencium lembut pipiku.

"Aku mau tidur dulu ya, Axel. . ." Ujarnya seraya turun dari kasur dan melangkah menuju sofa dan menidurkan tubuhnya disitu. Tak lama kemudian, iapun tertidur.

"Kau tahu? Ia hampir tak tidur karena menungguimu," Ujar Riku dingin sambil masih meneruskan kegiatannya membaca buku tebal yang berjudul 'Sejarah Perang Dunia'.

"Ini dimana?" Tanyaku.

"Di rumah sakit," jawabnya singkat.

"Kalian bertiga saja? Oh ya, sudah berapa hari aku pingsan?" tanyaku lagi. Riku segera menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"3 hari. Kami menungguimu bersama Paman Squall, tapi sekarang ia sedang pulang karena kakakmu itu membuat kekacauan lagi di rumah kami. Mungkin ia akan membawanya kemari."

"Mengacau?" gumamku. Tepat setelah itu, Reno masuk dan memelukku kuat.

"Axel! Syukurlah kau baik!" Teriaknya riang.

"Re, Reno! Kau mau infusku tercabut dan darahku muncrat ke wajahmu?" Tanyaku. Reno segera melepaskan tangannya sambil bermuka aneh.

"J, jangan mengatakan hal yang terdengar menyeramkan, Axel! Aku hanya khawatir karena telponmu sama sekali tak dapat dihubungi!" Teriaknya cemas. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Ujarku sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang dititipkan oleh Mr. Hikari untukmu. Bukalah," Ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah amplop kepadaku. Aku segera membukanya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah pasport dan sebuah tiket bertuliskan namaku disitu. Ada sebuah surat.

"Kau akan kusekolahkan selama 5 tahun di Traverse Town. Biaya kebutuhanmu aku tanggung. Esok jadwal keberangkatanmu. Barang-barangmu telah kukirim kerumahmu di Traverse Town yang sudah aku siapkan. Jangan memalukan nama keluarga Hikari." Surat itu terhenti disana. Singkat, padat dan jelas. Aku menghela nafasku.

"Kay. . . besok," ujarku seraya meletakkan surat itu disamping bantal. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha untuk tidur agar besok tidak terkena jet lag lagi.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Axel, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi?" Tanya Sora seraya memegang ujung bajuku erat. Sudah saatnya aku pergi, pesawat akan take-off sebentar lagi. Aku tersenyum dan menghapus air matanya.

"Aku akan pulang. Kau tunggu aku ya?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum padanya. Ia mengangguk dan,

O my gosh,

Ia menciumku!

Hng. . . bibirnya lembut juga. . .

Ung, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Ia masih kecil!

"By Axel, I Love You. . ." Ujarnya seraya berlari meninggalkanku menuju Riku, Roxas, Paman Squall dan Reno yang ikut menghantarkan kepergianku.

"Bye!" Ujarku sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN.

**NORMAL POV.**

Axel yang baru saja menyelesaikan studinya di Traverse Town itu tengah duduk risih menunggu seseorang menjemputnya. Tidak dengan jet lag, atau dengan segala tingkah kampungnya lagi. Kini ia menjadi lebih keren, benar-benar bagaikan orang kota. Lihat saja tato dibawah matanya itu, kalungnya yang berukir angka 8 romawi dan gelangnya yang berbandul tengkorak. Jaket hitamnya yang berpadu dengan kaus putih polosnya, juga jeans hitam dan sepatu putihnya. Dia terlihat sangat keren.

"Axel?" Sapa seseorang dibelakangnya. Ia menoleh. Matanya terbelalak, seakan tak mempercayai apa yang sedang ia lihat. Yeah, sekarang ini, didepannya telah berdiri 3 pemuda tampan yang menjadi lirikan setiap gadis yang melewati mereka. Mengesampingkan betapa lucunya mereka 5 tahun lalu, membuat Axel seakan tak percaya jika mereka ini adalah Sora, Roxas dan Riku, 3 anak asuhannya itu.

Riku mengenakan kaus hitam tanpa lengan dengan turtle neck, kaung berbandul cincin perak dan rambut panjangnya yang diikat, sangat cocok dengan celana jeans birunya dan sepatu hitamnya.

Roxas yang kini telah menata rambutnya menjadi lebih keren, miring kesamping, menggunakan kacamata bening yang mendukung auranya. Baju panjangnya yang berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans putihnya, juga kalung berbandul X nya dan sepatu birunya. Tak lupa juga dengan cincinnya yang berwarna perak yang mendukung penampilannya.

Lalu, seseorang dengan topi merah yang menutupi wajahnya. Baju lengan pendeknya yang berwarna merah, terlihat lebih sederhana dari 2 saudaranya. Dipadukan dengan celana coklat ¾ nya, juga sandal berwarna merahnya. Ia lebih mirip akan berwisata ke pantai daripada tengah menjemput seseorang yang telah 5 tahun tidak bertemu.

Tapi tak dapat Axel pungkiri jika 3 pemuda tampan didepannya itu benar-benar membuat darahnya berdesir. Riku maju menyalaminya, diikuti dengan Roxas, dan Sora yang paling akhir. Axel mulai merasa jika mereka sudah mulai berubah, apalagi Sora. Tapi. . .

"Axel! Aku merindukanmu! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" Teriaknya seraya memeluk Axel kuat hingga topinya terjatuh.

"Sora! Jangan berteriak di tempat seperti ini!" omel Roxas.

"Heh, kau juga berisik," gumam Riku.

"Apa? Bisa kau ulangi kata-katamu tadi?" Tanya Roxas seraya maju mendekati Riku.

"Berisik, hentikan sifat mengaturmu itu."

"Apa? Dasar sok dewasa!"

Hng, kini Axel tahu jika mereka tak sepenuhnya berubah. . .

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Rumah keluarga Hikari juga tidak berubah, tetap luas dan sedikit menyeramkan, sama seperti dulu. Axel menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum. "I'm home. . ." ujarnya pelan dengan Sora yang masih saja bergelayut di lengannya. Seseorang berbaju hitam datang menghampiri mereka dan mengeluarkan barang-barang Axel dari bagasi mobil.

"Tuan Muda, lain kali jangan pergi tanpa pamit begitu. Mr. Hikari mengkhawatirkan anda," ujarnya seraya meninggalkan mereka berempat dengan membawa semua barang-barang Axel. Axel menoleh ke arah Riku, si 'supir'.

"Huh? Jadi kau tak pamit dulu dengan orang tuamu?"

Riku menggeleng. "Lumayan. . . sambil mencoba kemampuan berkendaraku," ujarnya sinis.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika kau ditilang? Kalau tidak salah, umurmu baru 15 tahun 'kan? Apa kau punya SIM?"

Riku tersenyum sinis. "Ini Twilight Town, bukan Traverse Town. Sebutkan saja kau anggota keluarga Hikari dan kau bebas dari segala tuntutan. Berhentilah mengguruiku, orang kota," ujarnya seraya melangkah meninggalkan Axel.

"Saat aku masih kampungan, ia mengejekku. Dan setelah aku jadi orang kota, dia tetap mengejekku. Mau apa dia?" gumam Axel. Sora yang berada disamping Axel segera mengajaknya berbicara.

"Berapa umurmu, Ax?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Axel menghitung jarinya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ng. . . 21. . ."

"Aku 14! Sudah dewasa!" Teriak Sora senang. Axel tersenyum. Tentu saja ia menyadari jika pemuda-pemuda asuhannya kini sudah dewasa.

Sora menarik-narik tangan Axel. "C'mon, Axel! Kita naik pohon yuk!"

"Hentikan Sora! padahal 5 tahun yang lalu kau sudah menghilangkan sifat kekanakanmu itu dan tak lagi menaiki pohon! Bahkan kau menjadi pendiam dan sangat rajin belajar, tapi mengapa kau jadi balik manja lagi?" Tanya Roxas. Sora menatapnya tajam.

"Huh? Kau menantangku, Roxas?" Tanyanya. Roxas terdiam, dan segera meninggalkan Sora dan Axel dengan menyilangkan tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Jika itu artinya 'mari kita bermain monopoli', aku keberatan," ujarnya. Sora menggeram.

Axel bergidik, memperhatikan jika aura 3 pemuda itu sedikit berbeda dibandingkan yang dulu. Sebenarnya, apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan selama 5 tahun kepergiannya?

"Axel, malam ini ada upacara kedewasaan disini. Aku, Riku dan Roxas akan menunjukkan kemampuan kami, dan mengikuti upacara kedewasaan, tentunya. Sebenarnya, Riku telah memiliki upacaranya sendiri 4 tahun lalu, tapi ia diminta mengulangnya bersama aku dan Roxas," ujarnya.

Upacara kedewasaan? Axel tahu itu. Sebuah upacara tradisi keluarga yakuza, dimana seorang anak telah dianggap mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri dan trampil dalam memilih tindakan. Tapi, umur 11 telah mengikuti pelantikan itu? Tak salah jika Mr. Hikari memilihnya sebagai penerus keluarga, batin Axel.

"Oh ya Sora, mana Mr. Hikari?"

"Ia sedang pergi ke Hollow Bastion, ada bisnis disana dan baru pulang 1 bulan lagi. Ng, Axel, aku tahu kau lelah. Beristirahatlah di kamarmu, aku mungkin akan mempertajam keahlianku untuk dipertunjukan malam ini. Bye," Pamitnya seraya melangkah menuju lorong kiri. Axel pun melangkah mengitari rumah besar ini. Setelah yakin ia menghapalnya, ia segera mengakses pintu masuk dan tertidur pulas di kamarnya.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Axel, bangun," ujar seseorang beryukata hitam sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Axel. Axel bangun, mengerjapkan matanya.

"Roxas? Kukira Sora," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Aku diminta untuk membangunkanmu, 10 menit lagi upacara kedewasaan akan dimulai. Sora sedang berlatih di training field sayap kiri. . ."

"Percuma Roxas, ia takkan tahu dimana itu," potong seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, sambil menggulung lengan yukata hitamnya hingga sebahu. Ia tersenyum sinis. Rambutnya diurai. Ia terlihat sangat tampan. Axel menanggapinya dengan senyum sinis.

"maaf Riku, aku telah menghapal semua ruangan di rumah ini siang tadi. 5 tahun pendidikanku mampu membuatku mengingatnya hanya dengan sekali pandang. Well, bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri? aku butuh privasi. Atau kalian ingin mandi bersamaku?" Goda Axel. Roxas menatapnya dingin dan segera melangkah keluar.

"Jangan bawa kebiasaanmu kesini, orang kota. Oh ya, pelantikan diadakan di ruang utama," Ujar Riku datar seraya meninggalkan Axel yang segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Axel duduk di sebuah kursi yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Ia masuk kedalam jejeran kursi khusus, mengingat disampingnya itu adalah kursi milik Paman Squall, 3 pemuda Hikari, petinggi Keluarga Hikari dan juga kursi Mr. Hikari yang tengah pergi keluar negri. Sedangkan yang lainnya duduk dibelakang mereka. Axel melemaskan tubuhnya. Musik mulai terdengar, pertanda upacara akan segera dimulai.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat, Sora, datang dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Nikmati pertunjukanku, kendo," ujarnya seraya mengambil sebilah pedang bambu dari pinggangnya. Muka Sora terlihat sangat serius, Axel sangat menikmati pertunjukannya. Sora benar-benar sudah dewasa, batinnya.

Lalu muncul penampil kedua. Roxas. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Nikmati pertunjukan memanahku," ujarnya. Dan lagi, Axel kembali terkesima dengan pertunjukan luar biasa yang diberikan Roxas.

Lalu yang terakhir, siapa lagi jika bukan Riku. "Anda bisa memilih, judo, kendo, panah atau sumo?" tanyanya. Axel terkejut, betapa banyaknya olahraga yang telah Riku kuasai.

"Untuk sambutan, kepada Axel Tatsumi, silahkan memilih," Ujar Riku seraya menatap Axel. Axel terkejut, tak menyangka dirinya akan diberikan hak istimewa memilih pertunjukan yang akan dibawakan oleh Riku. Ia berfikir sebentar, lalu akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Judo."

Riku tersenyum sinis dan segera menunduk. Lalu, lagi-lagi Axel dibuat terkesima oleh pertunjukan Riku. Setelah itu, baru mereka bertiga duduk di bangku yang telah disediakan. Hiburan pun dimulai, muncul lima wanita cantik di depan mereka, menarikan sebuah tarian yang indah.

"Axel," tegur Sora yang duduk tepat di sebelah Axel. Axel menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum sebentar.

"Hng?" Ujarnya. Sora menoleh padanya.

"Bagaimana pertunjukanku tadi?" Tanyanya. Axel tertawa kecil dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Hebat," puji Axel.

"Tapi Riku lebih hebat lagi. Kau tahu, pukulanku tadi meleset 3 derajat. Riku tak pernah seperti itu."

Axel tak habis pikir. 3 derajat saja diperhitungkan?

Axel menepuk lembut kepala Sora dan mengelus-elusnya. "Itu hebat, kau tahu. Aku saja tak bisa kendo," ujarnya. Sora terdiam. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

"Axel, ingat apa yang kita lakukan di hari keberangkatanmu itu? Aku. . . menciummu," ujar Sora lirih. Axel mengangguk. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakannya, bibir mungil yang lembut itu terlalu manis untuk dilupakan. Tapi, mengapa Sora menanyakan hal itu padanya?

"Itu. . . 5 tahun yang lalu," ujar Sora seraya mencoba menutupi mukanya yang telah memerah. "Saat itu aku masih kecil."

"Well, I know. I'll forget that."

"Bukan begitu," ujar Sora menyanggah perkataan Axel. "Tapi. . ."

Sora berhenti berbicara. Ia terlihat gugup, mukanya makin memerah. Ia menelan ludahnya, lalu memberanikan dirinya menatap mata Axel.

"Maksudku. . . maukah kau melakukannya lagi malam ini?"

**TBC**

Well, that's it! XD

Mulai terlihat unsur Romance nya!

Chapy 3 akan dilanjutkan oleh Ven-san!

Akhir kata. . . Ripiu Please? :3


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: THE REAL KISS?**

**Ventus Hikari Note**: Lol, di chapy kali ini aku membuat Sora menjadi cukup aggressive nih! XP  
enjoy the story and don't forget to review?  
**DISCLAIMER**: Milik Square Enix, Disney dan Tetsuya Nomura.  
**Pair**: Chapy kali ini Sora x Axel! ^^  
**Rate**: T (dan masih ada kemungkinan manjadi M jika mau)  
**WARNING: SHO-AI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**-XXX-**

**~ Normal POV ~**  
"Huh?" kata Axel terkejut mendengarnya. " Mak… Maksudmu, Sora?" katanya yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Sora terlihat kesal karena Axel mengira dia sedang bercanda. "Aku serius!" katanya yang langsung mencium Axel di tengah festival yang masih berlangsung ini.

Semua yang berada di sana langsung terpaku kearah Sora yang mencium Axel terang-terangan. Roxas maupun Riku shock melihat saudaranya mencium Axel di tengah festival tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Dengan marah, Roxas mengarahkan busur yang masih dia pegang kearah wajah Axel dan menembakkan anak panah padanya. Axel segera mendorong Sora darinya dan menangkap anak panah yang di tembakkan Roxas padanya itu.

"Beraninya kau menyentuh saudaraku!" Teriak Roxas marah.

"Hey! Bukan aku yang menciumnya!" kata Axel membela.

"Roxas! Tidak seharusnya kau menembakkan anak panah pada seseorang! Bagaimana kalau dia terbunuh!" kata Sora tidak percaya melihat kembarannya menembakkan anak panah pada Axel.

"Lebih baik dia mati daripada menyentuhmu!" Kata Roxas dengan marah dan mengarahkan anak panah pada Axel sekali lagi.

Keringat dingin jatuh dari wajah Axel, bukan hanya Roxas yang marah padanya saat ini, bahkan Rikupun ikut marah dan dia menatap Axel dengan keinginan membunuh. Riku sangat marah karena dia merasa Axel telah mempermalukan nama keluarganya dan tamu-tamu yang hadir mulai menggosipkan tentang ciuman tadi.

"Roxas, hentikan." Perintah Riku dengan tegas. "Sora, pergilah kekamarmu dan kau Axel…" Kata Riku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam dan dingin. "…jangan coba berbuat sesuatu yang aneh padanya." Katanya dengan dingin dan menekan.

Sora langsung berlari ke arah Axel dengan cepat sambil menariknya ke arah kamarnya. Roxas hendak menyusulnya karena masih ingin melanjutkan permasalahannya dengan Axel, tetapi Riku melarangnya.

"Jangan sekarang Roxas…" Kata Riku dengan dingin. "…selesaikan ini nanti setelah festival selesai." Katanya menekankan.

Roxas lalu mengigit bibirnya karena kesal harus menunggu festival ini berakhir. Dengan perasaan kesal ia menunjukkan aksi berikutnya, kendo. Tanpa segan-segan, Roxas menyerang lawannya tanpa ampun hingga lawannya tidak berkutik sedikitpun.

Di penampilan kedua Riku, dia memilih memanah dan semua tembakannya tidak ada satupun yang meleset. Semua sasarannya tepat mengenai titik-titik yang dia incar. Bahkan ada satu anak panah yang terkena tembakannya lagi hingga anak panah itu terbelah dua dan membuat penontongnya terkagum-kagum.

Para petinggi keluarga pun memberikan pujian dan seakan-akan lupa apa yang telah Sora lakukan barusan hingga membuat festival ini sedikit kacau.

Di sisi lain…

Sora memasuki kamarnya bersama Axel. Ketika mereka sudah masuk, Sora tiba-tiba menunduk dan meminta maaf pada Axel sedalam-dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku Axel! Tadi aku nyaris mencelakakanmu!" kata Sora dengan nada menyesal.

"Huh? Kau sama sekali tidak mencelakakanku Sora…" Kata Axel sambil tersenyum meski heran karena dia merasa Sora sama tidak mencoba mencelakannya dari tadi.

"Tapi tadi Roxas nyaris mencelakakanmu karena aku…" Kata Sora sambil menunduk dengan wajah sedih.

"Hey, ini bukan salahmu…" Kata Axel sambil mengangkat wajah Sora yang masih menunduk. "… dan ini bukan salahku juga. Semua hanya kesalah pahaman saja…"

"Tapi perasaanku padamu ini sesungguhnya, Axel! Aku tidak pernah bercanda soal perasaanku…" Kata Sora menjelaskan.

Axel lalu menghela napas. "Tapi sepertinya saudaramu tidak akan menyukai hubungan ini, Sora. Soalnya aku berasal dari kalangan bawah,tidak sepertimu." Katanya memberitau.

"Aku tidak perduli apakah kau berasal dari kalangan bawah atau bukan…" kata Sora sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. "…yang aku pedulikan hanya perasaanku saja, bukan harta atau yang lain. Aku suka kamu Axel! Maukan kau menerimaku?" Tanya Sora dengan puppy eyes dan itu membuat Axel sedikit gemas melihatnya. "Please?"

'_Man, dia terlalu polos…'_ pikir Axel sambil menatap Sora. "Kau benar-benar menyukaiku Sora? Bukankah masih banyak orang lain yang lebih baik dariku?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Mungkin kata-kata memang tidak dapat membuktikan perasaanku…" Kata Sora dengan sedih.  
"Sora…" kata Axel menyesal telah membuatnya sedih dengan pertanyaannya.

Tiba-tiba Sora menarik lengan Axel dan menciumnya lagi. Axel tentu sangat terkejut tentang betapa agresif nya Sora ketika menunjukkan perasaannya padanya. Tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai ciuman dari bibir Sora yang lembut dan manis itu. Axel lalu mencium Sora lebih dalam dan Sora memengangi kedua bahu Axel yang lebar itu sambil mencengkramnya dan menariknya lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Tubuh keduanya saling bersentuhan dan tubuh Axel terasa panas ketika menyentuh kulit tubuh Sora.

"Hum…" Desah Sora ketika beciuman.

"…" Axel menatapi wajah Sora yang sedikit memerah ketika mereka berciuman.

Ciuman keduanya terhenti ketika Axel menghentikannya karena dia merasa bahwa tidak baik untuk meneruskannya karena statusnya ini hanya sebagai nanny saja di sini. Tetapi Sora mencoba menciumnya lagi setelah menarik napas yang dalam dan Axel mencoba mengelak.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sora heran melihat Axel menolak untuk menciumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa Sora, ini akan menjadi masalah jika ada yang melihat kita berciuman lagi…" Jelas Axel dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Tapi aku tidak peduli!" kata Sora dengan tegas.

"Tapi aku peduli…" Kata Axel sambil memegang kedua pipi Sora yang lembut. "…aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih karena di benci oleh saudaramu maupun orang tuamu, Sora…"

"…" Sora terdiam sejenak sambil menunduk. "…Ayah… tidak akan terlalu perduli…" Katanya dengan nada kecil dan membuat Axel agak sulit mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Apa?" Tanya Axel.

Sora lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Bukan apa-apa!" katanya ceria. " Axeeeeeeeeeeeel! Aku suka kamu! Terimalah perasaanku! Please?" katanya memohon sekali lagi dengan wajah polos dan manis.

"Err…" Axel bingung ketika ditanyai sekali lagi. Sebenarnya dia memiliki perasaan pada Sora, tetapi dia mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak lepas kontrol dan berbuat sesuatu yang tidak Sora inginkan. "…no?" katanya dengan berat hati.

Wajah Sora langsung sedih ketika Axel mengatakannya dan terlihat genangan air mata di matanya, itu langsung membuat Axel panik melihatnya hampir menangis karena di tolak olehnya. Dia lalu menghapus air mata Sora yang belum terjatuh itu dan mencoba menghiburnya.

"Well Sora, aku menolakmu bukan karena aku tidak suka padamu…" Jelas Axel sambil menghapus air mata yang terdapat di mata Sora itu. "…aku hanya tidak ingin… uh," dia terhenti sejenak untuk mencari alasan yang tepat. "… saudaramu memarahimu gara-gara aku."

"Jika kujelaskan pada mereka, pastinya mereka akan mengerti aku!" kata Sora yang ngotot ingin menjadikan Axel sebagai pacarnya. "Please?" Kata Sora memohon lagi agar Axel mau menerima perasaannya.

Axel-pun menjadi bimbang, di dasar hatinya, dia ingin menerima perasaan Sora. Tetapi pikirannya memberi peringatan bahwa ada kemungkinan ini akan menjadi malapetaka jika dia menerimanya. Saking lamanya Axel berpikir dan melamun, Axel sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Sora hendak menciumnya dan dia baru sadar setelah Sora menciumnya.

"So…" Axel ingin mengelak lagi tapi terlambat, Sora telah menangkap bibirnya dengan cepat.  
Bibir Sora yang lembut membuat Axel enggan menghentikan ciuman ini untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tangan Sora memeluk leher Axel dengan erat dan dia mendekapkan tubuhnya sedekat mungkin dengan Axel. Axel lalu memegangi punggung Sora yang lembut, tubuhnya terasa hangat ketika Axel sentuh dan tanpa berpikir panjang Axel menyelipkan tangannya kedalam pakaiannya dan meraba kulit punggung Sora yang lembut.

Sora mendesahkan nama Axel ketika dia meraba kulitnya itu. Tidak mau kalah, Sora menyentuh dada Axel dan mencoba menyelipkan tangannya juga. Dalam hati Axel, dia bingung bagaimana Sora, bocah se-innocent ini berani melakukan hal seperti itu? Seperti meraba kulitnya dan menciumnya dengan lembut…

"Sora…" Kata Axel di tengah ciuman mereka.

"Hm?" Jawab Sora yang masih mencoba mencium Axel lebih dalam.

"Darimana kau berani melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanya Axel dengan heran.

"Hm…" Sora mendesah sebelum dia menjawab. "Dari Riku…" Jawabnya.

'_Riku?'_ pikir Axel dengan heran.

"…Dia… terkadang suka…" Sora mendesah ketika Axel meraba tubuh bagian depan.

"…melakukan ini… padaku…" Jelasnya. "…dan Roxas… juga suka… menciumku… terkadang…" desahnya di tengah ciuman kami.

'_What the…'_ pikir Axel dengan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

Axel langsung menjauhkan Sora yang mencoba meneruskan ciuman mereka lagi. Axel lalu memegang kedua pipi Sora dan menatap mata biru langitnya yang indah.

"Sora, kurasa aku tidak mungkin menerima perasaanmu…" Axel memberitaukannya tanpa perasaan berat sedikitpun, tidak seperti sebelumnya. "…karena jika aku menerima perasaanmu, maka kurasa aku akan mempunyai masalah besar dengan saudaramu." Jelasnya.

"Masalah apa?" Tanya Sora dengan bingung.

'_Jika dugaanku tepat, alasan Roxas dan Riku marah besar bukan karena aku telah mencemarkan nama baik keluarga ini, tetapi karena Sora menciumku…'_ pikir Axel dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Axel?" Tanya Sora dengan heran ketika Axel tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. 

** To Be Contiunued…**

**Ventus Hikari Note: hyahahaha… Sora polos tapi aggressive! XD  
review! ^^**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: AN AMAZING MORNING

**Yaya: **Well, sebelumnya kuberitahu dulu. . .

Atas request dari Ventus Hikari dan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. . .

Rate nya berubah jadi M!

Dan ini Yaoi pertamaku!

Sedikit deg-degan, takut jeleg dan ga memuaskan. . .

Well. . . Whatever.

Happy Reading! XDDD

**DISCLAIMER: **Square Enix, Disney dan Tetsuya Nomura

**Pair:**Reuni pair! AkuSo, AkuRiku, AkuRoku dan RikuRoku semuanya ada disini! Dan pemberitahuan, **YAOI-NYA AKUROKU!**

**Rate: **M! Berubah menjadi M!

**WARNING: YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**-XXX-**

Axel tak juga menjawab pertanyaan Sora. Sora merasa kesal. Ia menarik kerah baju Axel dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar, membuat Axel terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun ia lelah mendorong Sora atau mengatakan "Kita tak boleh melakukan hal ini" dan sebagainya, karena jelas, ia sangat menikmatinya.

Terdengar bunyi pintu dibuka. Axel segera mendorong Sora dengan kasar, membuat bibirnya maupun bibir Sora berdarah karena tadi mereka masih saling menggigit. Sora yang tahu jika ada yang datang segera menoleh kearah pintu. Roxas dan Riku.

"Masuk ke kamarmu, Sora," perintah Riku.

"Ta, tapi. . ."

"MASUK KEKAMARMU!" Riku memerintah dengan nada yang keras. Sora pun masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Axel berharap Riku dan Roxas tak melihat apa yang tadi sedang ia lakukan dengan Sora.

Namun sepertinya tidak begitu.

Roxas menatap Axel dengan tajam, dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia maju dengan pelan, melangkah mendekati Axel.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan dengannya!" Teriak Roxas berang. Ia menarik kerah baju Axel, membuat Axel kehilangan keseimbangannya. Roxas pun meninju Axel sekuat mungkin, membuat pojok bibir Axel berdarah. Roxas mengacungkan tangannya, hendak menghajar Axel lagi. Namun tangannya ditahan oleh Riku.

"Lepaskan aku Riku! Dia pantas diberi pelajaran!" Teriak Roxas. Riku menggeleng.

"aku tak mau menyelesaikan semua dengan kekerasan. Kau kira apa kata Ayah nanti saat pulang. Apa alasanmu memukulnya? Kau mau menjawab apa?" Ujar Riku seraya memperkuat genggamannya pada tangan Roxas, membuat Roxas terlihat sedikit kesakitan. Dengan cepat Roxas menarik tangannya. Terlihat bekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya, bukti jika Riku memang memegang tangannya dengan begitu kuat. Roxas memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya menurutmu?" ujar Roxas kesal. Riku tersenyum sinis dan maju mendekati Axel. Ia mengangkat dagu Axel, dengan jarinya yang menyentuh luka di pojok bibir Axel hasil ciuman panasnya tadi dengan Sora. Axel hanya diam.

"Kelihatannya Sora sangat menyukainya. . . kupikir apa bagusnya dia daripada aku, apa darahnya begitu manis?" Ujar Riku seraya menyeka darah di bibir Axel dengan jarinya. "Mungkin aku harus membuktikannya sendiri," ujar Riku seraya menjilat darah Axel yang berada di jarinya dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Roxas. Riku menoleh kearah Roxas.

"Kau mau ikut aku besok pagi? Kita 'hajar' pria ini," Ujar Riku seraya menunjuk Axel dan tersenyum sinis. Roxas tertawa kecil.

"Dasar. Cara penyelesaian yang benar-benar khasmu. Tentu saja aku ikut, mana mungkin aku menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini," Ujar Roxas seraya menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Iapun melangkah menuju kamarnya. Ia mengakses kartunya.

Sebelum masuk, ia menoleh kearah Axel dan tersenyum sinis. "Tidur nyenyak, Axel. Meskipun aku dan Riku berbeda, namun kami sama-sama berbahaya," ujar Roxas dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Berbeda namun sama-sama berbahaya?" gumam Axel bingung. Riku tersenyum sinis dan melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Roxas. . . peringatannya benar-benar hebat. Besok pasti seru," ujar Riku sambil terus tertawa sinis.

Membayangkan esok pagi yang berat_meski Axel tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Roxas dan Riku padanya, Axel segera melangkah menuju kamarnya dan tidur seraya mempersiapkan mentalnya.

**-XXX-**

Axel sedang mengeringkan rambutnya di kamar mandi, saat ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dibuka. Iapun meletakkan hairdryer nya dan melangkah keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk. Pintu kamarnya memang terbuka. Ia menoleh keluar. Tak ada siapapun.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menariknya masuk ke dalam secara kasar, membuat Axel jatuh terduduk. Dengan cepat, seseorang tersebut naik keatas tubuhnya dan melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Axel terkejut mendapati Roxas yang kini tengah mengulum bibirnya. Tangannya pun mulai bermain, mengelus tubuh Axel yang masih basah. Riku mengunci pintu kamar Axel.

"Ruangan ini kedap suara. Sora takkan tahu, jadi kau tenang saja," ujar Riku sinis. Axel berusaha mendorong Roxas, dan berhasil. Roxas jatuh terduduk.

"Bibirnya memang manis," ujar Roxas dengan tatapan kelam penuh gairah.

"Apa yang ingin kalian lakukan?" Tanya Axel.

"membuktikan seberapa hebat dirimu," ujar Riku datar seraya melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Riku. . . Biarkan aku dulu, aku ingin dia. . ." ujar Roxas seraya maju dan memeluk Axel kuat.

"A, apa yang-"

"Jadikan aku milikmu, Ax," ujar Roxas seraya mencium bibir Axel dengan lembut.

Axel mulai terbawa. Lidah mereka mulai bermain, menyapu rongga mulut masing-masing. Mulai mengulum, menghisap, mengigit. . .

"Ngh. . ." desah Roxas dan menekan bibir Axel lebih dalam dengan bibirnya. Roxas mengganaskan ciumannya.

Tangan Axel mulai bermain. Tangannya masuk, mengelus punggung putih Roxas yang lembut.

"A, ah. . . Kau begitu. . . Menggairahkan. . ." Ujar Roxas tertahan. Ia melepas bajunya dan membuangnya entah kemana.

"Aku ingin lebih, Ax. . ." Ujarnya. Axel menurutinya. Iapun mendorong Roxas dengan kasar. Kini Axel yang berada diatas Roxas. Iapun mulai menghisap dan menggigit leher Roxas, mencoba membuat tanda kemerahan disitu.

"Ssh. . ." Desah Roxas pelan. Axel melepaskan gigitannya. Ia turun dan menggigit dada Roxas, membuat Roxas mengerang pelan. Setelah dirasa cukup, tangannya mulai bermain dengan sesuatu yang paling sensitif yang ada di tubuh Roxas. Roxas kembali mendesah.

Axel membuka celana Roxas dan melemparnya entah kemana. Ia mengelus dan meremas kejantanan Roxas.

"C'mon, hentikan menggodaku!" ujar Roxas dan membuka lebar kakinya.

Axel mulai mencoba memasukkan jarinya. Satu. Dua. Tiga. Memajukan dan memundurkannya pelan, makin lama makin ia tambah temponya. Menggoyangkannya, memutarnya. . . membuat Roxas resmi menggelinjang.

"Ax. . . Ah. . ." desah Roxas. Matanya menatap penuh nafsu pada Riku. Riku tersenyum dan berjongkok, sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Roxas. Roxas menarik kepala Riku dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Axel mulai mempercepat gerakan jarinya, membuat tubuh Roxas mulai ikut bergerak seusai irama yang ia berikan.

"Ngh. . . Hh. . ." erang Roxas sambil makin mempercepat gerak tubuhnya. Riku mulai meremas kejantanan Roxas dengan kuat, mengocoknya dengan kasar sembari menggigit leher Roxas. Roxas menjerit pelan. Tubuhnya melengkung sempurna dengan sekali hentak. Cairan putih keluar dari tubuhnya, membasahi tangan Riku, tangan Axel dan juga sedikit di wajah Axel. Roxas berusaha mengambil nafas. Axel mencabut ketiga jarinya, sambil berharap jika semua ini segera berakhir setelah ini karena ia juga khawatir jika seseorang memergoki mereka. Axel berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Roxas yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal.

"Kau. . . Aku ingin dirimu," ujar Roxas pelan. Axel mengerutkan keningnya, ia tak menyangka jika Roxas dapat berdiri dengan cepat dan memeluknya dengan begitu kuat.

"Sepertinya Roxas juga menyukaimu. Okay, kau akan kuanggap pantas untuk Sora setelah Roxas memberikan pendapatnya untukmu," ujar Riku.

"Kau akan kuanggap lulus jika mampu memuaskan aku. . ." Ujar Roxas sambil melepas handuk Axel dan mulai memainkan tangannya.

"Kau setuju Ax? Namun jangan lupa, kami masih boleh 'bermain' dengan Sora. dan ini rahasia. Oh ya, sebelumnya kuberitahu, kami belum pernah menyentuh Sora. . . dia terlalu berharga untuk kami. Kami hanya baru sampai, yeah, merabanya sedikit. . ." Ujar Riku. Axel terdiam, menikmati permainan tangan Roxas dan juga berfikir agar ia mendapat restu ikut dalam permainan 3 saudara itu. Meski Sora tak semenuhnya miliknya, namun tak apalah asalkan tak ada lagi pukulan maut dan panah yang hampir membunuhnya.

Riku tersenyum sinis.

"Well. . . aku akan menonton kalian saja, untuk sementara. Puaskan dia Ax," ujar Riku seraya duduk diatas tempat tidur.

"Namun kuperigatkan kau, Roxas itu adalah seorang yang, yeah, begitulah. Tak ada yang sanggup memuaskannya, bahkan aku hanya sekali dapat membuatnya berhenti berkata "lagi" padaku. Dia, bisa main lebih dari 10 kali. . ."

"10?" Ujar Axel tertahan, tak percaya. Riku tertawa kecil.

"Maka itu dia bilang padamu untuk mempersiapkan diri. . ." ujar Riku.

"_Geez, ini akan jadi hari yang panjang sekaligus melelahkan,"_ pikir Axel seraya mendekap kuat tubuh Roxas.

Dan permainan pun dimulai.

**TBC**

XD

Yaoi pertamaku selesai! Yaoi! YAOI! Bahkan aku sendiri tak percaya!

Bagaimana komentarnya? Bener-bener butuh nih. . . Flame juga gapapa, yang pedes. . . kan baru belajar jadinya butuh banyak cambukan

Chapy selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh Ven-san, yang jelas yaoi miliknya kuharap dapat menutupi yaoi ku yang abal ^^v

Akhir kata. . .

Ripiu dan Flame nya, ditungguuuuuu! XDDD


	6. Chapter 5

**Ventus Hikari: **hya guys! Akhirnya cerita ini update! Maaf jika chapy kali ini terasa less Yaoi…  
soalnya bagian Sora minim banget di cerita sebelumnya! XD jadi aku balas dendam di chapy ini! XP

**DISCLAIMER: **Square Enix, Disney dan Tetsuya Nomura

**Pair: **Sora x Leon a little (just as family), Riku x Sora x Roxas. Ah! Also don't forget Sora x Axel! XP

**Rate: **M! untuk keamanan bersama! –plak!-

**WARNING: YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! JUST CLOSE THIS WINDOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE! **

**I Love My Nanny**

**Chapter 5  
**

_**Sora POV~**_

Esok pagi setelah kemarin Riku menyuruhku masuk kekamar setelah aku mencium Axel dengan kasar, aku sama sekali tidak melihat mereka bertiga, maksudku Roxas, Riku dan Axel ketika sarapan pagi…

Sepi sekali tanpa seorangpun yang menemaniku makan pagi. Memang aku tidak sendirian di ruang makan karena paman Leon sedang meminum kopinya sambil membaca koran pagi, tetapi tetap saja aku sedih karena harus makan sendiri. Paman Leon tidak pernah sarapan pagi, biasanya dia hanya meminum kopi.

Ketika siang hari, mereka bertiga masih tetap tidak terlihat dan membuatku cemas. Jangan-jangan Riku dan Roxas bekerja sama untuk membunuh Axel? Aduh, jangan sampai itu terjadi…

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Saat ini saja aku tidak tau dimana mereka berada, kamar Riku, Roxas, maupun Axel terkunci dan tidak dapat kuakses karena Riku mencabut aksesku untuk memasuki kamar mereka…

Jangan-jangan saat ini Axel sedang disiksa? Tapi aku tidak mendengar jeritan…

"Sora, mengapa kau memain-mainkan makananmu?" Tanya paman Leon sambil menatapku, kurasa dia terus memperhatikanku.

"Um, aku tidak nafsu makan paman…" Jawabku.

"Apakah kau sakit? Tadi pagi kau melahap makananmu sampai habis. Apakah menu makanan siang ini tidak enak?" tanyanya.

Paman Leon saat ini sedang makan siang denganku karena Riku, Roxas dan Axel tidak hadir, jadi aku memintanya menemaniku makan siang. Tapi jika memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Axel, nafsu makanku berkurang dan aku cemas sekali…

"Tidak apa-apa…" kataku sambil tersenyum dan senyumku ini terasa di paksa sekali. "…makan siang kali ini enak, hanya saja aku kurang nafsu makan karena tadi habis makan cemilan…" kataku berbohong, aku tidak makan cemilan sedikitpun karena sibuk mencari Axel. Aku tidak ingin paman Leon mencemaskanku, dia selalu mencemaskanku, termasuk nilai mata pelajaranku yang buruk.

"Seharusnya kamu tidak makan cemilan sebelum makan siang, Sora…" katanya menasehatiku sambil menghela napas, paman memang selalu mencemaskanku hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini.

"Maaf…" kataku meminta maaf. "Aku ingin ke kamarku dulu, paman. Permisi…" kataku meminta izin meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Sora…" Kata paman Leon memanggilku.

"Yeah?" kataku dengan langkah yang langsung terhenti.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah, kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku seperti itu." Katanya sambil menatapku.

Akupun langsung salah tingkah karena kaget mengetahui bahwa paman Leon tahu bahwa aku telah berbohong. Aku paling bingung jika sudah di hadapi situasi seperti ini, dimana kebohonganku ketahuan dan aku tidak dapat mengelaknya bahwa aku telah berbohong…

"A…aku…" kataku kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "…aku… tidak ingin membuatmu cemas…" kataku tanpa sadar menjelaskan mengapa aku berbohong.

Lalu kulihat paman Leon tersenyum lembut padaku. "Kau ini selalu membuatku cemas, Sora…" Katanya memberitaukanku.

"Ah, maafkan aku paman, aku tidak menyadarinya…" kataku sambil menunduk.

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku selalu membuat paman Leon cemas dengan segala hal yang kulakukan. Well, memang orang yang paling mengerti tentangku adalah paman Leon, setelah paman Leon baru Roxas dan Riku. Paman Leon memang orang yang paling ayah percaya dan aku juga sangat mempercayai paman Leon. Sayangnya Roxas dan Riku sedikit kurang mempercayainya…

"Tidak apa-apa, katakanlah masalahmu jika kau ingin menceritakannya padaku…" katanya sambil menatapku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin menceritakan masalahku, karena aku mencemaskan Axel karena aku menyukainya. Tapi bagaimana jika paman Leon marah karena aku suka sama Axel, seperti ketika Riku dan Roxas marah karena mengetahui aku suka Axel? Ah, saat ini nasib Axel bagaimana ya? Man, mengapa rasanya hidupku ini susah sekali…

Aku menghela napas dalam dan menatap paman Leon. "Maaf paman Leon, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu…"

"Mengapa?" tanyanya.

"Uh, pokoknya aku tidak bisa saja. Permisi!" kataku sambil berlari menuju kamarku dengan cepat sambil menghiraukan panggilan paman Leon.

Ketika memasuki ruang main sebelum memasuki kamarku, aku melihat sosok Riku sedang menonton televise sendirian. Dalam sekejap, satu kata yang muncul di kepalaku, yaitu Axel.

"Riku!" teriakku sambil mendekatinya. "Dimana Axel! Dan apa yang telah kalian berdua lakukan padanya!" tanyaku berturut-turut dengan cemas.

"Nah, tenang saja, dia belum mati…" Jawab Riku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"A…apa maksudmu?" kataku shock mendengar jawaban Riku, jangan-jangan Axel di siksa?

Riku lalu tersenyum sinis. "Kemarilah…" Katanya menyuruhku mendekatinya.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Riku, apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Axel?" tanyaku dengan dahi mengkerut dan perasaan cemas.

"We really _do_ nothing, Sora…" Katanya sambil memegang pipiku. "..just testing him. Kau akan menemuinya sebentar lagi setelah dia lulus dari testnya Roxas."

Riku lalu menarik wajahku mendekat dan dia berusaha menciumku dengan pelan. Awalnya aku berusaha menolak ciumannya karena masih ingin bertanya,tetapi Riku terus menyerangku hingga dia berhasil menangkap bibirku…

"Ri…hum…" Kataku berusaha menghentikan ciumannya dan gagal.

Jika Riku sedang ingin bermain denganku, tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk menghentikannya. Jika aku berusaha lari darinya, malahan aku semakin tidak selamat karena dia akan semakin berbahaya…

Tangan Riku mulai menyelinap ke dalam bajuku dan menyentuh dadaku. Dia lalu memain-mainkan puting kananku sambil menyelusuri rongga mulutku. Riku lalu menggigit bibir bawahku dan membuatku menjerit kesakitan ketika di gigit olehnya.

Riku lalu mendorongku hingga aku terbaring di sofa. Dia membuka baju dan menjilati putingku. Dia lalu menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan…

"Ah! Ri… Riku…" Kataku dengan tubuh gemetaran karena merinding.

Tidak puas memainkan tubuhku, tangan Riku lalu menyelinap kedalam celanaku dan langsung meremas penisku.

"Ah!" teriakku kaget ketika penisku di remas olehnya. "Do… don't touch it, Riku!" teriakku sambil memegangi tangannya yang sedang meremas penisku.

"hum… sejak kapan menjadi sedikit lebih keras, Sora?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

Mukaku langsung merah padam ketika mendengar pertanyaannya. "I… I don't know…" kataku dengan canggung dan menghindari tatapan matanya. "…lepaskan Riku…" kataku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Riku melepaskan genggamannya dan menatapku. "Not in mood, huh?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja!" kataku kesal.

"Geez…" Katanya menghela napas, lalu dia mendekapku dan menciumku lagi.

Ciumannya kali ini terasa lebih memaksa sekali. Sesekali dia menggigit lidahku dan membuatku menjerit kesakitan, untungnya dia tidak menggigit terlalu kuat sehingga tidak melukai lidahku…

Tangannya mulai merayap-rayap ke seluruh tubuhku termasuk kakiku. Aku mendesah setiap kali dia menyentuh bagian sensitifku seperti sekitar selangkangan kakiku, leher, dan bagian perutku. Riku memang selalu tahu tempat-tempat sensitifku sehingga dia sering menyentuhnya…

"Ri… Riku…" kataku sambil mendesah.

"Hm?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"A…Aku…. Ah! Jangan sentuh bagian itu!" desahku yang setengah teriak.

Tangan Riku menuju sekitar penisku dan mulai menyentuhnya kembali. Tetapi kali tangannya menuju lebih ke bawah dan menyentuh bagian _itu_…

"Ah! Riku!" teriakku kaget ketika dia mencoba memasukkan jarinya sedikit dan tidak bisa lebih dalam karena tangannya terhalang oleh celanaku. "Don't!" kataku sambil menahan tangannya.

Riku tersenyum sinis dan langsung menciumku yang sibuk menyingkirkan tangannya. Selagi dia sibuk sama bibirku, aku segera menyingkirkan tangannya yang masih berusaha menyentuh bagian _itu_.

"Geez, kukira kemana kau menghilang Riku, ternyara kau sedang bermain dengan Sora selagi aku bermain…" Keluh seseorang dan aku sangat mengenali suara itu.

Aku memaksa Riku menghentikan ciumannya dan melihat kearah orang yang berbicara tadi. "Roxas, dimana Axel?" tanyaku cemas.

"Well, dia sedang istirahat karena lelah dengan testku~" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum, entah mengapa senyumnya terlihat aneh, dia terlihat bahagia sekali seperti habis memenangkan sesuatu.

"Test ap-hm…" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Riku langsung menciumku lagi. "Ri-hm!" kataku kesal karena dia tidak mau melepaskan bibirku.

"Well, bukan test sembarangan kok, Sora. Jangan khawatir, dia lulus test itu…" Katanya memberitaukanku sambil tersenyum.

Roxas ini sungguh aneh, dia seperti bisa membaca pikiranku meski aku belum selesai mengatakannya seperti tadi, mungkinkah karena dia kembaranku?

Riku lalu menjilati leherku dan menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang tidak terlalu merah…

Aku mendesah sejenak sebelum menanyakan kembali kata-kata Roxas. "Memangnya apa yang ada di-hm!" sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku lagi, kali ini Roxas menciumku sambil memegangi pipiku. Posisi ciuman kali ini terasa tidak nyaman karena dia menciumku dari atas sedangkan Riku sibuk memainkan tubuhku.

Mereka berdua membuatku mendesah beberapa kali hingga aku merasa lemas, aku mendesah karena ciuman dan sentuhan lembut mereka. Tubuh ini tanpa terasa mulai menikmati sentuhan dari kedua saudaraku ini, sehingga ketika aku mulai rileks dengan sentuhan mereka, aku merasa mengantuk karena lelah banyak mendesah dan tanpa terasa aku tertidur…

_**~ Normal POV ~**_

Ketika Sora tertidur, Riku maupun Roxas langsung berhenti bermain dengan Sora…

"Heh, dia terlihat manis ketika tertidur…" Kata Riku sambil tersenyum sinis sambil menatapnya. "…Aku jadi ingin menyerangnya lagi."

"Riku, kau masih mengingat perjanjian kita bukan?" Tanya Roxas yang melemparkan death glare pada Riku.

"Yeah…yeah…" kata Riku sambil menghela napas. "…tidak akan menyerangnya selagi dia tidur." Katanya mengucap perjanjian mereka sambil menghela napas. "bagaimana dengan dia? Apakah dia berhasil memuaskanmu?"

"Well yeah…" Jawab Roxas sambil tersenyum dan mendesah. "…dia berhasil memuaskanku meski akhirnya dia tewas(Pingsan) di atas kasur karena kelelahan kuminta terus-menerus." Katanya sambil tertawa pelan. "Hey Riku…" Roxas mendesah sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Riku. "…mau tidak melakukan ronde kedua denganku?" katanya sambil mendesah di depan muka Riku dan langsung menangkap bibir Riku.

"hump, kau masih sanggup ronde kedua?" Tanya Riku di tengah ciumannya.

"yeah…" desah Roxas. "shall we?" tanyanya.

Riku hanya tersenyum sinis dan sebelum mereka berdua menuju kamar Roxas, Roxas menyelimuti Sora yang tertidur di sofa dan menuju kamarnya…

_**~ Axel POV ~**_

Badanku terasa sangat lelah sekali setelah Roxas meminta terus-menerus. Tidak terhitung berapa kali dia meminta, lebih dari duapuluh kali kurasa ada…

'_Man, I smell sex…_' pikirku sambil menghela napas. '_sudah berapa lama aku tertidur ya?_' pikirku heran sambil mencari jam dinding, tetapi tidak ketemu.

Lalu aku mencari hpku yang berada di sekitar kasurku, entah mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman bergerak di sekitar kamarku tanpa busana yang menutupiku sehelaipun…

'_pukul 18:15…'_ pikirku sambil melihat jam pada hpku. '_berarti ada delapan jam lebih aku melakukan sex dengan Roxas…_' pikirku.

Aku lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan membersihkan diriku hingga bau sexnya tidak tercium lagi. Kugunakan sabun sebanyak mungkin hingga aku tercium wangi sabun. Rambutku kukeramas dengan sampo yang banyak agar wangi…

Selagi menyampo rambutku, aku masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas kulit Roxas yang lembut dan halus itu. Tubuhnya juga wangi dan sangat smexy, sungguh tubuh yang sangat menggoda siapapun yang menyentuh maupun yang melihatnya…

Damn, apa yang telah kupikirkan? Perasaanku seharusnya tertuju pada Sora saja, tapi entah kenapa Roxas telah membuat perasaanku goyah…

Lalu aku mendengar bunyi aneh selagi aku mandi. Bunyi itu terdengar sangat dekat sekali dan…

Man, ternyata itu adalah bunyi yang berasal dari perutku. Jika kupikir-pikir, sejak tadi pagi hingga saat ini aku tidak makan apa-apa. Wajar saja jika aku merasa lemas dan lelah sekali…

Selesai membersihkan rambut dan badanku dari busa-busa, aku mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan badanku. Kututupi bagian bawahku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Kuambil pakaianku di lemari pakaian dan mengenakannya.

Sekali lagi bunyi di perut terdengar lagi, perutku sepertinya telah protes berat karena telah kosong berjam-jam dan tidak di isi sedikitpun dengan makanan.

'_Arg! Lemas sekali rasanya…_' pikirku sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarku dengan sempoyongan karena lemas dan tidak bertenaga.

Ketika keluar, aku melihat Sora tertidur di atas sofa. Dia terlihat tertidur dengan pulas dan dengan wajah tenang…

Lalu tatapanku terhenti pada salah satu bagian tubuh Sora yang langsung menarik perhatianku dengan cepat, ada sebuah bekas kemerahan di leher Sora…

'_inikan…_' pikirku sambil menyentuh bagian leher Sora yang memerah itu. "Jangan bilang…" kataku setengah tidak percaya.

"hnn…" Sora mendesah di tengah tidurnya. "…hnn… don't…" katanya dengan dahi mengkerut, sepertinya dia tidak merasa nyaman.

Tubuh Sora bergerak-bergerak sedikit, sehingga selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya agar dia tidak masuk angin terlepas. Kulihat tubuhnya bergeser sedikit demi sedikit hingga dia nyaris terjatuh dari sofa…

"Woah… easy…" kataku sambil menangkap tubuh Sora yang hampir terjatuh. "Geez, kalau dia tidur tidak dapat diam ya?" kataku heran sambil bertanya pada diriku sendiri.

"Hnn…" Sora bergerak sekali lagi meski dalam pelukanku, lalu dia menggenggam bajuku dengan erat dan tidak mau melepaskannya.

"Oh my…" kataku cemas. "…bagaimana aku bisa pergi makan jika dia tidak melepaskan bajuku?" tanyaku sambil menatap Sora. '_hum, coba kulepaskan tangannya pelan-pelan…_' pikirku sambil memegang tangan Sora dengan lembut.

Butuh limabelas menit untuk melepaskan genggaman Sora tanpa membangunkannya. Setelah berhasil melepaskan genggamannya, kubaringkan kembali dia ke sofa dan kuselimuti dia…

Sebelum menyelimuti Sora, kulihat bajunya sedikit terangkat hingga aku dapat melihat perutnya. Aku langsung tercengang, terlihat beberapa bekas kemerahan di sekitar perutnya dan sepertinya masih baru sama seperti bekas di lehernya…

'_Apakah yang melakukannya Riku atau Roxas?_' pikirku heran.

Aku terdiam sejenak mikirkan bekas kemerahan itu di tubuh Sora, selagi menatapnya, entah mengapa expresi Sora terlihat sangatlah manis ketika dia tidur. Entah mengapa bibir merahnya yang lembut itu terlihat sangat menggodaku untuk menciumnya…

Aku mendekatkan wajahku padanya dan mendekapkan bibirku padanya…

Bibir Sora terasa sama lembutnya dengan bibir Roxas, lembutnya kulit wajahnya juga terasa sama persis dengan Roxas…

Mungkin karena mereka kembar makanya terasa sama? Tapi herannya personality mereka berdua sangatlah bertolak belakang sekali…

"Hn…?" Sora terlihat membuka matanya sedikit dan aku segera berhenti menciumnya.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu…" kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Axel!" teriak Sora yang mendadak bangun dan langsung memelukku. "syukurlah kau baik-baik saja! Aku sangat cemas sekali! Kukira kau di siksa oleh Roxas dan Riku!" katanya sambil memelukku seerat-erat mungkin.

'_Hampir tepat…_' pikirku sambil tersenyum. "aku baik-baik saja Sora…" kataku sambil memegang kepalanya dengan lembut. "…hanya saja…"

"kenapa! Kau terluka? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya cemas.

"Bukan… aku lapar…" kataku langsung tumbang menimpa Sora, tubuhku terasa lemas sekali.

"Ah! Axel! Axel! Bertahanlah!" kata Sora yang terlihat cemas. "Makanan! Makanan!" teriaknya panic.

Sora lalu mendorong tubuhku agar dia bisa berlari keluar dan mengambilkan makanan untukku dan aku hanya dapat menunggunya kembali dengan posisi terduduk di lantai dan kepala di sofa. Beberapa menit setelah dia keluar, dia kembali dengan membawa sepiring makanan beserta segelas jus untukku…

Karena merasa lemas, Sora membantuku makan dengan cara menyuapiku. Entah mengapa aku merasa malu di suapi olehnya, karena merasa seperti anak kecil saja…

"Hey Ax, sebenarnya test apa yang Roxas berikan padamu?" Tanya Sora sambil menyuapiku.

"Um, itu…" aku lalu terdiam sejenak untuk memikirkan jawabannya. Roxas dan Riku mengatakan, bahwa aku tidak boleh mengatakan tentang itu pada Sora dan harus merahasiakannya. Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

"Apa?" Tanya Sora penasaran.

"Well…" kataku mencari jawaban yang tepat.

**To Be Continued…**

**Ventus Hikari: **hahaha… maaf jika kurang memuaskan! –nunduk dalam2-  
chapy selanjutanya yaya yang akan membuatnya~  
so, review?


End file.
